


Being Together Is Their Zenith (And Their Nadir)

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fingering, Getting Together, Height difference, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: Cute, short 5’3 Phil doesn’t wear anything but a big knee lenth t-shirt to bed. His uni roommate Dan is 6’3 and Phil thinks he is a jerk because he refuses to help him get stuff off their high shelves, little does he know it’s because Dan knows the higher he reaches up the more his shirt raises at the back which means the more of his cute bare butt he gets to see...





	Being Together Is Their Zenith (And Their Nadir)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based off of Zenith and Nadir by Indiestripper on Tumblr. I was given permission to make this by her, screenshots are on the Theyswitch Tumblr!!
> 
> The title is from I Could Stay Here Forever by Frank Black.

University dorms in England were /so/ much better than American ones, Dan decided. You got your own room, own bathroom, and only had to see your roommates at certain times, for example when you were eating.

The only problem; the only place with WiFi in Dan’s apartment was in the communal living space, a kitchen and a living room combined.

Or, at least, it was a problem when he first started university. There were originally five people in the apartment including himself, a small boy and three friends, a guy and two girls, rowdy and annoying. The three of them seemed to disappear after the first month, and Dan simply assumed they’d dropped out, but that also meant he was in a five person apartment with only him and this small boy.

Dan learnt this boys name was Phil. He was a few years older, an taking an English degree, was 5”3, and seemed to fucking /worship/ Walker’s Cheese and Onion crisps.

The two of them would sit on their respective stools, typing on their respective laptops, eating their respective meals. Except, Phil’s tiny left hand would almost always be moving between the crisp bag and his mouth. Dan was amazed at how many of those he could go through without gaining weight.

Slowly, the two boys became more comfortable with each other. Phil broke up with his boyfriend of three months, Dan was there to listen to him cry over him.

Whenever Phil did the shopping - which they wrote down on a list on their fridge, taking it in turns - he never put any of the food in the above the counter cabinets, and Dan was always left to sort it out, sticking the food in the higher cabinets so his 6”3’ ass wouldn’t have to bend down every time he searched for a midnight snack.

By the time Dan got in from his lectures, Phil was already in position at the island. He’d lift his head, smile at Dan, before looking back down to his essays.

In the second and third term, though, Dan found that his lectures finished earlier than Phil’s did, and so would be home before Phil. He watched Phil walk into his bedroom, change into his pyjamas - solely a long shirt and boxers - and come into the kitchen with his laptop.

Ten minutes in, he jumped down from the stool he was sat on, padding over to the cabinets, and moving to climb up them.

Dan put his laptop down, moving to help him from where he was sat on the sofa, before he noticed, slowly, as Phil pulled himself up, his shirt rose up. Dan had simply assumed Phil wore boxers underneath, but he’d apparently been wrong because as Phil’s shirt rose up his thighs, Dan got a view of the bottom curves of each of his ass cheeks and, as he continued to struggle, a hint of his balls.

It was over as quick as it started, Phil grabbing what he was after and jumping back down off the cabinet.

“Thanks for the help.” He muttered to Dan, but he was smiling and there was no malice in his tone. Dan quickly moved the laptop back onto his lap so Phil wouldn’t see the way his jeans had slowly began to tighten during.

Dan smiled back at him, before attempting to continue on with his essay. He couldn’t seem to get that little ordeal out of his head, though, and instead, looked to Phil, and muttered something about not feeling too well and going to his room.

Dan didn’t sleep, instead stepping into the shower and pressing his back against the tiles and letting his left hand wander down to his cock, only semi hard but that soon changed, as he slowly began jacking himself off.

It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he was 19 years old, watching a scenario play out that belonged in a porno, except, in the porno, Dan would have walked over to Phil, span him around, and fucked him on the kitchen floor.

Real Dan then, with little warning, came all over his hand and the shower glass. He muttered a quiet, “Fuck,” before cleaning himself off with water. He quickly washed his hair before stepping out of the shower and getting into bed.

This quickly became a regular occurrence, Dan watching Phil clamber up the countertop, over time seeing even more of his ass, cock and balls. Phil was Dan’s new favourite wanking material, no photos or videos, solely his memories.

By the third term, Dan knew this was definitely problematic. He knew it was wrong to wank over your roommate, your friend, because of something they probably didn’t even know they were doing. But how was he supposed to bring it up? /Hey, Phil, just to let you know, your ass and dick are on show every single night and I get off on it every so often/.

Eventually, the guilt and the sexual frustration got too much for Dan, and, the next night, when Phil went to reach for his crisps, Dan stood up from the kitchen island, walking over slowly to behind Phil. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Phil’s hip and made a point of very slowly moving it to his stomach, and then as if to move it downwards.

“Do I have consent to continue?” Dan asked softly, breath spraying over Phil’s shoulder, and Phil paused, brushing Dan’s hand away. Immediately, Dan stepped back and watched Phil like a hawk, watching as he moved from where he had one knee up on the counter. He shuffled around until he was sitting on the countertop, legs open to let Dan step in between, looking up to him, before nodding.

Dan stepped forwards, leaning downwards and kissing him softly. Phil sighed softly, continuing the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

It was Phil who pulled back, breathing softly and looking up to Dan with a confused expression,

“Do you know that when you climb the counter, your shirt rides up?” Dan asked, slightly breathless, and Phil’s eyebrows stayed knotted for another moment before they relaxed and he laughed gently.

“No, I didn’t,” He said, a smirk on his face in realisation.

“Mmh, well, it does, and I can’t stop thinking about it and how pretty you look like that...” Dan replied, “Can I touch you? Your ass, in particular?”

Phil blinked momentarily, before he was nodding and grabbing Dan by the hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He moaned softly into Dan’s mouth as Dan’s hands came down his back, under his shirt, down until he hit Phil’s ass.

His hands grabbed at the soft skin, fingers digging in every so often, feeling and hearing all of Phil’s moans.

“Nnh, Dan, what are we doing?” Phil muttered softly against the brunets lips, to which Dan pulled away, mouth moving to kiss his jawline,

“Whatever you want,” He replied, bare hands pressing against Phil’s bare ass,

“Fuck, Dan, don’t make me pick... I want to do so much...” Phil mumbled, pushing his hips up against Dan’s clothed stomach, whimpering a little. Dan pulled back, pulling Phil off of the counter and then flipping him over so his chest was to the countertop, ass in the air.

Phil’s feet didn’t touch the floor in this position, and for some weird reason, Dan thought that was one of the hottest things he’d seen, Phil doing his damnedest to keep himself up whilst also trying to press himself down for friction, painful yet worth it.

Dan slowly pushed up the t-shirt Phil was wearing until his entire ass was on display, giving him time to back out if he decided, at any point, that he was uncomfortable. Nothing came except slight movements of Phil’s hips, and so Dan moved to continue. His hands pressed into Phil’s arse cheeks, massaging as he listened to pretty little whimpers leaving Phil’s lips.

“Hey, can I rim you?” Dan asked, and he felt Phil hesitate under his touch. His hips slowly stopped, and he shook his head.

“Um, no, but I’ll do anything else? Dan... will you fuck me? Or at least put your fingers in me?” He asked, and Dan felt himself get harder at the way he asked so crudely, so hot.

Dan hummed softly, pulling back and skimming his eyes over the kitchen counter to try and find some kind of liquid that would work, before grabbing their extra virgin oil and slicking his fingers up.

Dan’s middle finger was carefully pushed inside of Phil, who clenched around him and letting his head drop to his arms that were folded in front of him. He let out a content sigh, eyes shutting and just allowing himself to /feel/.

Dan didn’t know if he’d actually make it to fucking Phil. Just the fact that what he’d been imagining for the last few months was now a reality was making him so fucking hard, almost shaking. So, instead, he pressed the finger deeper in Phil, not trying to open him up for anything, just letting him /feel/.

At a small, frustrated noise and Phil’s hips being pushed back against the finger faster than Dan was pressing it in, he carefully added his ring finger. There was a whimper from Phil, but he was arching his back as well as he could, obviously enjoying this.

Dan was so turned on by everything; the image in front of him, the lewd sounds of his fingers jerking into Phil, the noises he was making. It was just so /hot/, and it was obvious that some part of this was turning Phil on because there was precome dribbling down the cupboard, and he was breathlessly panting, almost a scream leaving his lips as Dan found his prostate.

“D-Dan, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead.”

And he did. Phil came over the cupboard, moaning into his folded arms and then smiling softly. He carefully picked himself up off of the counter after Dan’s fingers were slowly came out of him, looking at him with wide doe eyes as he slipped his hand inside Dan’s sweatpants.

Phil dragged the sweatpants just below his crotch, simply so he could have access to Dan’s cock, even if he was so far gone just from pleasuring Phil that he could come in mere seconds. He didn’t, instead trying his damn fucking best to hold back as Phil’s hand began working over him. His hand was slow, teasing, as he worked it over Dan’s length, leaving Dan a shaking mess in the middle of the kitchen.

They’d both had sex before, but everything felt so heightened, everything felt so extreme, that Dan felt close, so so close. And Phil knew. He looked up at Dan, down to the cock in his hand, and back up to Dan.

“Do you have anything? HIV, Chlamydia?” He asked, and with a shake of Dan’s head, Phil was dropping to his knees and wrapping his lips over Dan’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dan gasped, hips jolting a little into Phil’s mouth, who didn’t seem to mind.

Dan was gone within seconds, moaning with his head dropped back and back arching, and Phil was there to catch everything he spilt.

When Phil was sure Dan was done, he carefully pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up - his shirt falling back down - and looking up to Dan.

“Do you want to clean up?” Dan asked, eyes flickering to the cum staining the cupboard, but Phil shook his head and dragged Dan towards the sofa.

“No.” Phil said, “I want to cuddle and sleep.”

“Alright.” Dan said, pulling a blanket over both of them. He wrapped Phil in his arms and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of the small warm body against his chest.

They fell asleep quickly, forgetting about the crisps at the top of the cabinet or the mess in the kitchen.


End file.
